The Secret behind the Watch
by White-Tigers-of-Darkness
Summary: Ianto Jones is hiding more then just a cyberman in Torchwood. How will Jack react to the discovery of this new secret from a man who knows him better then he knows himself.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first story I have written since the link for Torchwood fics because available but it is my second Torchwood fic. The idea came from a chat with a friend of mine, when we made some intersting connections between Doctor Who and Torchwood that I dont think the writers ever considered. We decided that the best place for the Doctor to hide from Torchwood would be in Torchwood itsself. we also noted just how clever Ianto Jones is and how we never get to find out his story.

The Summery: Ianto Jones is hiding more then just a cyberman in Torchwood. How will Jack react to the discovery of this new secret from a man who knows him better then he knows himself. (note: spoilers for all of Torchwood and refrences to the last episodes of the lastest Doctor Who series (which I haven seen by the way.) but probably not in this chapter.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, I don't own Doctor Who and if i see the BBC using this idea i will be quiet shocked. anyway, who would believe me if i said I own Torchwood? Im 16 for goodness sake.

>> >> 

Torchwood was unusually quiet. Gwen and Owen had disappeared shortly after arriving, probably off at the shooting range, practicing what ever it was that they practiced when they were alone. It wasnt shooting, thats for sure. Jack smiled to himself at this. He remembered the joys of new relationships. Hell, he was in one right now. He looked out over the quiet hub. Below him, Toshiko was working on some sort of translation. Jack watched quietly as Ianto walked over to her and said something. Tosh turned from her work and replied to him. Ianto turned away, smiling. Jack couldn't help feeling jealous about this. He never got those sorts of smiles from Ianto. Slowly, he turned and walked into his office, shutting the door quietly behind him. Then he turned to the phone on his desk.

"Ring damn you!" he shouted "why wont you just bloody ring?"

He stopped, feeling embarrassed. No one below had heard his shouts. He sighed, glad for once that his office was sound proof. It was something he wasn't often glad about, especially when he wanted Ianto to get him a coffee but didn't want to finish what ever he happened to be doing at that point. Sometimes with Ianto. Jack smiled softly and slowly fell back into his chair, covering his face with his hands. The phone rang. Jack snatched it up and put it to his ear.

"Prime minister?" he said.

"Jack, it's me" said Tosh. "You've locked yourself in your office again"

Jack glared at the door. Tosh was standing outside, her phone to her ear.

"Hang on" he said before throwing down the phone and pushing himself out of the chair. He pulled the door open as Tosh terminated the call.

"What is it?" Jack asked, trying not to snap at her. It didn't work.

"We just received a report of a strange ship appearing about 50kms outside Cardiff" Tosh said, looking a little hurt.

"So? Send Owen and Gwen to deal with it" he replied.

"I can't reach them on their phones and I really don't want to go and look for them" Toshiko replied.

Jack hesitated.

"Ok. Take Ianto and check out this ship. I'll stay here and wait for Gwen and Owen" he said.

Tosh nodded and walked out of the office. Below, Jack saw her say something to Ianto. They both picked up their coats and walked out of the hub. Jack sat back down at his desk and continued to wait.

>> >> 

Toshiko sat in the SUV, watching the countryside fly by. She winched slightly as a bright light hit her face. Ianto's watch was catching the sunlight in the most annoying way. She winched again.

"Ianto, could you please take your watch off?" she asked.

Ianto shook his head but didn't take his eyes off the road.

"Sorry Tosh, not while I'm driving" he replied.

Tosh sighed and glared at the clock on the cars radio. Then she glared at Ianto's watch.

"Why do you wear that thing?" she asked. "It doesn't even show the right time"

Ianto shrugged.

"I've had it for a long time now." he replied. "It's kind of special to me"

"Is it a family heirloom?" Tosh questioned.

"Something like that. Hang on"

Ianto steered the SUV towards a group of parked cars around a tent.

"There" he said, parking the car. "Do you want your jacket Tosh? It looks cold out there"

Toshiko nodded. Ianto reached to the back seat and handed Tosh her leather jacket. Then he reached over again and pulled a long black over coat out. Tosh started at it as he got out of the car. The black coat was so long that it almost touched the ground but it looked good with Ianto's black suit.

"Are you coming Tosh?" Ianto asked.

Tosh blinked a few times before jumping out of the car and following Ianto towards the tent. At the entrance they were stopped by two forensic investigators. Toshiko couldn't help but shiver. The investigators were dressed completely in white with no skin showing. There thick black safety glasses were impossible to see through. Ianto didn't seem worried by them and pulled out his ID.

"Special ops." he said "Torchwood"

The investigators looked at Ianto before turning to stare at Toshiko. Tosh felt herself shiver again and tried not to meet the eyeless gaze. Slowly, one of the investigators nodded. Tosh followed Ianto into the tent. It was full of investigators, all dressed the same. They all just stood there, looking at the new comers. In the middle of the tent, was something covered in a white sheet. Tosh walked over to it and bent down to pull the sheet up but stopped. On the floor next to her foot, was a fire iron. It had been bent into a right angle. Toshiko looked over to Ianto, who was circling the object, staring at the silent investigators. He caught her gaze and gave her a small shrug. Carefully, Tosh picked up the fire iron and pulled aside the sheet. Underneath it was an un-contuse woman. She had been gagged and her hands tied behind her back. Tosh gave Ianto a look of horror. Ianto looked back at her for a moment before turning away. With incredible speed, Ianto reached over to the nearest investigator and pulled its dark glasses off. Then he started backing away, dropping the glasses on the floor. Tosh felt her heart jump. Under the glasses were eyes she had never seen before on a human. They looked like the eyes of a fly. All the figures started moving towards Tosh and Ianto, circling them. Then Toshiko realized. They were trapped in a tent with one un-contuse sub- terrestrial and a lot of hostile extra-terrestrials. Tosh gripped the fire iron and ran at the nearest figure. Then her personal universe switched off. The last thing she heard was Ianto shout at her.

"Tosh! NO!"

>> >> 

To Be Continued.

I can promise you that at least. I may not be that good at finishing work but this one is going to be completed. I promise you that. i've got several friends on my back to finish it. Anyway, it was fun to write so I dont really care if no one likes it although reviews would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to thank all those people who were kind enough to review my story. well, I promised I would finish this one so thats what im going to do. Here is the next chapter, where Ianto reveals that a secret to Tosh that could change everything.

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Torchwood. If I did, do you really think that this story would be here? It would be made into a real episode if I had my way.

>> >> 

Waking up, for Tosh, was like coming round after a night out drinking. Her head hurt, her arms hurt, even her chest hurt. Slowly she sat up, a strange weight slid off her shoulders. She looked down and realized that Ianto's coat had been draped over her like a blanket. Then she looked up. Several people were watching her from a distance. They all looked human and they looked scared. Tosh looked around for Ianto but couldn't see him. She felt herself start to panic.

"Ianto?" she asked "IANTO!"

"I'm here Tosh." Said a voice behind her. "Please keep your voice down"

Toshiko turned to see Ianto walking through the crowed of people. Carefully, he reached down and pulled her to her feet.

"What happened?" Tosh asked, gripping Ianto's shoulder to stop herself falling again.

"You tried to attack the creatures so they knocked you out" Ianto said.

Tosh rubbed the back of her head thoughtfully.

"What were they, anyway?" she asked.

"You mean you don't know?" said someone behind them.

They both turned around. A young man in a police uniform was standing behind them.

"Your torchwood, aren't you?" he asked.

Tosh nodded. The young man glared at her.

"You lot always appear at weird cases." The man said. "Everyone on the force thinks you lot are DNA specialists, but your not. You look for aliens don't you?"

Ianto and Tosh looked at each other. Then Ianto turned to the man.

"Your right." He replied. "We're not DNA specialists. We are alien specialists."

Slowly the young man sank to the floor and covered his face with his hands.

"And you don't know what's going on" he said. He shook his head. "We're finished"

Ianto glared at the man.

"We are not finished" he snapped.

Toshiko watched as Ianto snatched his coat off the ground and pulled it on. Then he put his hands in the pockets and started to pace the room.

"What do we know?" we know that these creatures are like insects in appearance. They don't appear to be able to speak or they don't talk to us. They must be smart to set all this up but they don't appear to be hostile."

Tosh stopped Ianto.

"What do you mean, not hostile. They attacked us." She said.

"But they didn't kill us." Ianto stated.

He started moving again.

"They showed no evidence of verbal communication yet, they all moved at the same time. I think they are telepathic. Did anyone else notice anything?"

The young police officer raised his hand.

"Yes?" Ianto asked.

"They made clicking noises when they attacked us." The young man said.

Ianto nodded.

"Good." He said. He turned to Toshiko. "I'm going to try and talk to them."

Tosh grabbed his arm.

"Ianto, you can't" she whispered.

Ianto nodded.

"You're right. I can't. Not like this anyway." He said.

Tosh watched as Ianto pulled his sleeve up. His watch glittered on his wrist. As she watched, he pressed his thumb to the glass face, and held it there. For a few seconds, he went out of focus. Then he pulled his sleeve down before walking thought the crowed of people. Tosh followed him to a metal door. Ianto stopped at the door, reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver tube. Toshiko watched in amazement as he pointed it at the door. The tip glowed blue as he ran it along the door.

"Nice torch" she said.

"Thanks." Ianto replied. "It's often useful"

He put the torch back in his pocket before he started kicking the door. There was a click and the door slowly swung open. Ianto put his hands in his pockets and smiled at the insect like creature looming at the door.

"Hi." He said. "You're just the man I was looking for."

The creature seemed to stare at Ianto. Slowly, it started circling him. Tosh almost screamed as the young police officer grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door. The creature stopped circling Ianto and walked right up to him.

"You may not talk to humans but you will talk to me." Ianto said quietly.

He glared at the creature, who quickly took a step back.

"I request an audience with your leader." Ianto stated.

The creature clicked softly. Ianto nodded.

"Thank you." He said.

He turned to face Toshiko and held out his hand to her.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

Tosh looked at Ianto in amazement before slowly reaching out and taking his hand. Calmly, he guided her out of the room. As they stepped out into the sunlight, tosh felt like laughing. There prison had turned out to be nothing more then a small stone shed in the middle of the countryside. Tosh gripped Ianto's hand as they walked past a large group of the insect like creatures. Some of them were still dressed as investigators. Toshiko closed her eyes and refused to open them again as Ianto led her up a hill. After a few minutes, Ianto stopped and gave a small whistle of amazement. Tosh opened her eyes slowly. They were standing on the edge of a huge crater. Sticking out of it was the biggest spaceship Toshiko had ever seen. As a rule, Tosh made sure she never panicked in front of anyone, but she had never been in this sort of situation before. Her only thought was to get away. She turned to run. Ianto saw her and grabbed her arm, pulling her to his chest and wrapping his arms around her. Tosh hugged Ianto and sobbed into his chest, terrified. After a few minutes, she managed to stop her sobs but didn't let Ianto go. Resting her head against his chest, she managed to relax, mentally kicking herself for panicking, the only sound she heard was Ianto's heart beat. Tosh thought about this for a minute. She had her head against the right side of his chest and she knew she shouldn't be able to hear his heart. She pulled her head away and placed her hands against his chest. One on the right side and one on the left. She could feel a heart beat on the left side, which was right, but she could also feel a heart beat on the right side, which was wrong. The second heart beat was a little bit slower then the one on the left. Tosh looked at Ianto, who was watching her closely.

"Oh my god!" She whispered softly. "This isn't possible"

Ianto nodded and was about to reply when the creature in front of them started moving. He let Toshiko go but kept holding her hand.

"Once this is over, I'll give you a full explanation." He whispered.

Tosh nodded and followed Ianto. It seemed like the safest thing to do. Slowly, they climbed down the hill and entered the spaceship. The inside was a huge open area of metal and wire. Tosh gripped Ianto's hand a little harder as they walked to the middle and stopped after a moment, Tosh looked over to Ianto. He was staring at the roof of the ship. Toshiko followed his gaze. Handing from the roof was what looked a giant caterpillar. Slowly, it lowered its head down towards them. Ianto let Tosh's hand go and walked over to meet the creature.

"Am I addressing the leader of this race?" he asked.

The reply seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time and was so loud that tosh had to cover her ears with her hands.

"You are tiny human." said the voice.

Ianto hesitated slightly before nodding.

"good." he said and smiled. "Then I would like to ask you to go away. Leave this planet."

The voice screamed.

"We are trying." it said.

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked.

"Do you really think we would come half way across the universe for this backwards little planet?" The voice asked. "With its privative animals and stupid technology. This planet isn't even good enough for scrap."

"If you don't like it here, then why don't you leave?" Ianto asked.

"We are trying." the voice said. "Our ship crashed here but soon we will go and this primitive little world will become just an unpleasant memory."

"Right, that's all in order then." Ianto said, turning to leave.

Then he spun around again.

"One thing before I go." he said. "Why did you capture those humans? They couldn't have been a threat to you."

The voice seemed to think about the question for a moment. Finally it replied.

"We did not want to harm them but they got in the way." it said.

Ianto nodded. "Fair enough. Come on Tosh, let's get out of here."

He turned to leave again. Behind him, the caterpillar turned its head slightly.

"Wait!" the voice said.

Two of the insect creatures jumped in front of Tosh and Ianto as they tried to leave.

"Who are you, little human who demands so much attention?" said the voice.

Ianto turned around and walked up to the caterpillar again.

"Not human." he said.

The caterpillar seemed to lean forward and smell Ianto. Then it reared back.

"Smell detected. Identified race...Time Lord." the voice said. "It isn't possible!"

Tosh was surprised to hear a small note of horror in the voice. Ianto glared at the caterpillar, his arms crossed.

"This is wrong." the voice said. "Your race perished in the war. You can't have survived."

"Oh but I did. No one else made it but I keep on surviving." Ianto whispered, sounding sad.

The caterpillar lowered its head.

"We are greatly sorry. The Time Lords were a great race." the voice said.

"Well, it doesn't matter now." Ianto said. He glared at the caterpillar. "The only thing that matters now is that you go. By the time the sun sets, I want you lot gone."

Then Ianto turned, his coat flying out behind him and started walking away.

"Wait!" the voice asked again.

Ianto turned, looking annoyed.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why do you care about this little world? Your race was one of the greatest ever and yet, here you are, on this little planet. You could be doing anything you want."

Ianto shook his head.

"No. my race is gone. They died because of their greatness, but this planet is just starting out. It has huge potential. I am staying here so I can watch that potential unfold." he said.

He started walking again. Behind him, the voice spoke softly.

"Good luck Time Lord."

Toshiko stood still for a moment before running after Ianto.

>> >> 

And thats the next chapter. It seems that Ianto has some explaining to do. The next chapter should be up soon. Oh, and sorry if there are any spelling errors. I'm not the worlds greatest speller and my spell check is not up to much anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who commented on this story. I know my version of Ianto sounds completly different to the series but he doesnt really say much in Torchwood anyway and i'm not really good at writing him so I thought I would get away with it. I think my version of Tosh is all right. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as much as I do. All my theories in this chapter come from a conversation with a friend over the internet so they will probably be proved wrong but in my world, this is what I feel should happen. (Spoilers for the last three episodes of Doctor Who. You have been warned)

For those who can't be bothered reading over the last two chapters, the story starts out with Jack sending Ianto and Toshiko out to investigate a sighting, when Gwen and Owen are unavailable. While there, they get attacked by aliens who discover a dark secret of Iantos. Put simply he's a Time Lord. Ianto managed to get the aliens to leave and now he had some explaining to do. Maybe he's the Doctor or maybe he's another Time Lord. You will have to read on to find out.

>> >> 

Tosh sat in the SUV, watching the rain hit the windscreen. Outside, she could see Ianto talking with some of the ex-hostages. The insect creatures had all climbed into there ship and left earth about half an hour before and they had spent a busy twenty minutes retconing everyone. Now, Ianto was outside, spreading the cover story. Tosh had taken that opportunity to reflect back on the conversation between the voice and Ianto. She had no idea what most of it meant but it was clear that Ianto wasn't who he claimed to be. She watched as Ianto made his way back to the car and climbed in.

"right." he said. "Now, that's done, let's get back to the hub."

Toshiko nodded. Ianto started the car and drove towards the road.

All during the trip, Tosh kept thinking back to the conversation. 'My race is gone' Ianto had said with a heart broken look on his face. Tosh couldn't stop thinking about the sorrowful look. It was a look of pain. After a while, the SUV reached the outskirts of Cardiff. Tosh closed her eyes and lent her head against the window. After a while she heard the engine go dead. She opened her eyes and looked at Ianto who was staring back.

"I suppose you want an explanation." he said after a while.

Toshiko nodded. Ianto sighed.

"Come on." he said.

Tosh jumped out of the car. They had arrived at a small coffee house, just off the high way. Toshiko followed Ianto through the café to a small booth. They sat down and ordered. Then Tosh looked over at Ianto.

"Ok. Let's start with the basics." she said. "What are you?"

Ianto looked at her.

"I'm not human, if that's what you're asking." he said.

"So you are an alien?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Ok then. Where are you from?" she asked.

Ianto looked away.

"My home is far away and long ago." he said.

"I figured that." Tosh said. "But where was it and what was it called?"

Ianto sighed.

"It was called Gallifrey." he said.

"And what happened to it?" Tosh questioned. "Those things said something about a war."

"Yes. There was a war. A Time War. My people fought a race called the daleks. We lost and everyone died." he said.

"But weren't the daleks involved in canary wharf?" Toshiko asked.

Ianto nodded.

"Many daleks survived but none of my people did. I'm the last one left." he said. "Well, the last real one."

"Last real one?" Tosh asked.

"Remember Mr Saxon, the PM?" Ianto asked.

Tosh nodded.

"He was from my planet." Ianto said. "And now he's dead."

Tosh reached over and gripped Iantos hand.

"I'm so sorry." she said.

Ianto shook his head.

"Not as much as me." he replied.

The waitress walked over and delivered their order. They sat quietly for a moment. Finally Tosh spoke.

"So who are you really, Ianto, if that is your real name?" she asked.

Ianto gave a small laugh.

"No it's not my real name. I don't really have a name. Most people just call me the Doctor." he said.

Tosh thought about this for a moment.

"The Doctor." she said to herself, trying to remember why that name was so important to her. Then she remembered.

"I once met someone who called himself the Doctor." she said. "He was a tall block with big ears. Wore a black leather jacket. Really smart."

Ianto, or who ever he really was nodded.

"That was me." he said.

Toshiko laughed.

"Now I know your lying." she said.

He looked at her.

"No, it really was me. You were posted to study a body pulled out of the spaceship that hit Big Ben. It was a pig that was wired up inside. I told you the old mermaid legend." he said.

Tosh met his gaze.

"Oh my god! That was you!" she said.

She looked at her coffee.

"You really are the Doctor." she said. "You look nothing like him."

"It's a trick I can do if I get badly injured or sick. Instead of dying, I just create a new body. This one is my 11th. It's also my first welsh body. My last one was cockney and the one before northern."

Tosh shook her head slightly.

"If you really are him, why are you working as a coffee boy in Cardiff?" she asked.

He smiled.

"well, I've never really had the chance to go domestic. I thought it was about time. But I'm also watching you lot." he said. "Trying to decide if you're a danger."

"How can we be a danger to you?" she asked.

The Doctor laughed slightly.

"Well, Torchwood was originally created to capture me, so yes, I do think you're a danger." he said.

Tosh looked confused.

"Torchwood was created during the reign of Queen Victoria. You would need to be over a hundred years old" she said.

"Try nine hundred." the Doctor said.

"Nine hundred?" she asked, looking shocked.

"Well, almost a thousand, if I'm honest." he said, smiling slightly.

"A thousand!" Toshiko asked, shocked.

"yep." the Doctor said.

"Is that normal for someone from your race?" she asked.

"For a Time Lord, a thousand is young." he replied.

"Time Lord?" Tosh asked. "I thought you came from Gillifry?"

"Gallifrey." the Doctor corrected her. "Yes, but my race was known as the Time Lords."

"Why?" she asked.

"My race could control time." he replied. "We were time travellers."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes" he said.

"So you can travel though time? Like Bilis?" she asked.

"Well, not like Bilis. I use my spaceship to travel through time." he relied.

"You have a spaceship?" Tosh asked.

The Doctor nodded.

"Where?" Tosh questioned.

The Doctor smiled.

"It's hidden in the achieves. At the bottom of the hub. Near where I hid Lisa." he said.

Tosh felt bad about this.

"Did she know? About you not being human?" she asked.

The Doctor nodded.

"Of course. She travelled with me. She was my companion, not my girlfriend." the Doctor replied.

He caught Toshikos confused look and sighed.

"Despite the current rumours, Lisa and I never shared a sexual relationship. I loved her like a good friend. Nothing more." he added.

Tosh nodded.

"Well, Jack shouldn't feel so threatened then." she replied.

The Doctor gave a small smile. Toshiko shook her head.

"So, is there really a spaceship hidden in Torchwood that no one knows about?" she asked.

"yep." he said.

"wow." was all Tosh could say.

She thought about it for a moment.

"Why didn't we find it then? If it's in our base, someone should have noticed it."

The Doctor smiled.

"It's in the achieves, and who is the only person who ever goes into the achieves?" he asked.

"You, but…" she trailed off. "Oh!"

She looked out the window for a moment.

"There is one thing I still don't get. Why here in Cardiff. We're not the biggest Torchwood in England. Why didn't you go to Torchwood 2?" she asked.

The Doctor looked hard at her for a moment.

"Jack." He said.

Tosh looked at him.

"What?"

"I'm here because of Jack." The Doctor replied.

"Why?" Toshiko asked before bitting her tongue. If it was something to do with the Doctors current relationship with Jack then it was none of her business.

The Doctor sighed, not noting Tosh's slip up.

"A long time ago, he uses to travel with me. Then something happened to him and he got stranded. I left him for dead but he got back. I came to Torchwood 3 in the hope that I could tell him I'm sorry, but it didn't really work that way."

Toshiko thought about this for a moment.

"Does he know about this?" she asked.

The Doctor shook his head.

"He has no idea." He said.

Tosh looked out the window again. After a minute the Doctor sighed.

"There is another reason why I'm here." He said.

Toshiko looked at him.

"A future version of him needs to give a past version of me a message." He said.

"So you're here to tell him to give you that message? Is that it?" she asked.

"Yep" The Doctor said.

"But you have worked for Torchwood of years. How did you avoid detection?" Tosh asked.

The Doctor smiled and held out his wrist, pointing at the watch.

"This isn't a watch. It's a holographic projector. It can fool almost anything into thinking I'm human."

"Almost anything" Toshiko questioned.

"Well, it can't fool a blood test but thankfully, Owen isn't to keen on doing those." He said smiling.

Tosh smiled back. The Doctor lent back in his chair.

"Tosh." he said. "Thanks for being such a good sport about this. Most people I could have told about this would have either called me crazy or had me arrested."

"Well, you have always been kind to me, even when I thought you were just a welsh receptionist. I don't want to do anything that could get you hurt." She said.

"Are you going to tell Torchwood about this?" the Doctor asked.

"No." Tosh said, shaking her head. "And even if I did, they probably wouldn't believe me."

The Doctor looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Tell you what." He said slowly. "As a thank you, I know you love history so I will take you to any time or place you want. You could call it a business trip."

Tosh didn't know what to say. Slowly the Doctor reached over and patted her on the shoulder. He gave a bright smile.

"Well, come on. We had better get back before we're missed." He said.

They both stood up and walked out the building. As they climbed into the car, Tosh turned to the Doctor.

"So, what am I to call you back at Torchwood?" she asked.

The Doctor looked at her for a moment.

"Well, I still like the name Ianto so if it's ok with you, I'd like to keep It." he said.

Toshiko nodded and just knew that she needed to ask.

"Why did you choose that name anyway?" she asked. "I mean, it's not a common name. Ianto Jones."

The Doctor smiled.

"In my life, there has been a few times where I've had to go under a name. I use to use the name John Smith for that but when I realised that I was welsh, I realised I would need a welsh name. I picked the name Ianto because it is welsh for John and I picked Jones because it is the most common surname in Wales. Just like Smith is the most common name in England." He said.

"So your name, in English would be John Smith." She asked.

The Doctor nodded.

"Well, you learn something new every day." Tosh said to herself, as she pulled the car door closed.

>> >>

Well, thats it. Third chapter done. There will be more cos i've already written it. In the next chapter, Jack will uncover something at the base of Torchwood. Anyway, looking forward to posting it.


	4. Chapter 4

I would just like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. It's really nice to know you care. I have something to confess. I was never going to post this story here. I wrote it as a way of saying "F you world" after I realised that I was going to survive my exams this year. It was only thanks to my group of Torchwood crazed friends, (Who I have to admit, I started.) that this story was ever posted and wasn't just deleted.

For those of you who are too lazy, in last chapter, we discovered that Ianto is in fact a 900 year old Time Lord (A thousand if he's being honest) who use to travel under the name 'The Doctor'. In this chapter, the rest of Torchwood might just uncover his secret.

And yes! I know my Ianto is different but i'm not that good at writing him. I think my version of Jack and Tosh are alright.

>> >> 

The Torchwood archives were a mystery to Jack. It was not as though he didn't know his way around; it was just that he never came down here. No one did really, except Ianto. Jack again wondered if he should wait for a while and get Ianto to file away the PMs Report. He shook his head. It wasn't fair to expect Ianto to do everything for him. He already did a lot more then he needed to. Some days, Jack even wondered if he had a home or if he just lived at the hub. Jack shook his head slightly. If Ianto had been living here, he would have realised by now. Jack wondered deeper into the archives, noting the flickering lights. He would have to get them changed. The filing cabinets were against the opposite wall. He walked towards them, quite keen to get out of there. He found the cabinet he was looking for and shoved the file inside. Then he turned to leave. He stopped. To his right was a door he was pretty sure wasn't suppose to be there. It was open a crack. He walked up to it, pulling his gun out slowly. Then he lashed out with his foot, sending the door flying open. He dived into the room, gun raised. Then he stopped. The gun clattered to the floor and despite all odds, didn't go off. In front of Jack, like a distant nightmare, stood the Doctors TARDIS. Jack slowly picked up his gun, backed away from the ship and out the door. Then he broke into a run.

>> >> 

It felt so good to be back in a familiar place, even if that familiar place was a hidden base under the capital city of Wales, Toshiko decided. She stretched as she climbed out of the car and walked through to her work station. Gwen and Owen were both sitting at there own work stations, trying not to look at each other.

"Any luck?" Gwen called out.

Tosh started.

"What?" she asked.

"The mission. How did it go?" Gwen replied.

"Oh. Fine. It was fine." Tosh said.

Gwen gave her a funny look.

"I mean, it was a normal call. A sighting. We couldn't identify the ship but we retconed the witnesses anyway."

Gwen nodded and turned back to her work. Toshiko sat down as Ianto walked in. As he passed her desk, he dropped her leather jacket on the desk. Tosh looked up at him.

"You left it in the car" he said.

Then he turned and started walking towards the reception office. Tucked under his arm, was the black over coat. Tosh watched him go, noting that he had changed his personality. As the Doctor, he had an almost carefree manner of speech and body language. Just like the other Doctor she had met. But as Ianto, he was more guarded with his body language. No wonder no one had figured him out. He was too clever to be caught so easily. Tosh shook her head and tried to get to work noting Jack walk in. He stopped, looking around the Hub for a moment. Tosh saw his eyes fix themselves on Ianto. He started walking towards Ianto. Ianto ignored him and continued towards the exit. Jack increased his pace, following Ianto. He was, Tosh realised, trying to head Ianto off. Tosh was about to say something when Jack caught up to Ianto. His hand shot out. Ianto hit the floor, surprised by the punch. Tosh was out of her seat and running towards the two men. Behind her, she heard Gwen and Owen jump up too. She stopped dead, seeing Jacks gun, pointed straight at Ianto. The hub fell silent. Finally Jack spoke.

"What else are you hiding down there?" he asked in a dangerous voice.

"Sorry sir?" Ianto asked, slowly rising to his feet, his eyes fixed on the gun.

Jack shoved the gun towards him.

"God damn it Ianto. First a cyber man and now this." he screamed.

"Jack!" Gwen shouted. "What the hell is going on?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Jack snapped at her. "Talk! NOW!" he shouted at Ianto.

Ianto gave him an innocent stare.

"Do you really want me to Captain? Do you want me to tell everyone here where you have been for the last year? Because I know what happened to you…. when the Master got you. I know why you can't die. What you did in the blitz. I know about the two years missing from your memory. "

Jack lowered the gun looking shocked. Only one person he knew who would know all those things about him. Only one person who would call that crazy son-of-a-bitch Mr Saxon, the Master.

"Oh my god. That's impossible" he whispered.

Ianto nodded.

"Where do you think Torchwoods most wanted could hide without detection?" he asked.

"Doctor?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded softly.

"Hang on." Owen said, breaking the silence. "What's going on here?"

Ianto kept his eyes on Jack as he reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out the small metal torch.

"What's that?" Gwen asked.

"Sonic screwdriver." Ianto replied, not looking at her. "And this is my greatest secret."

He pointed the screwdriver at the space between Gwen and Tosh's desk. There was a rumble which slowly got louder. A blue box appeared out of thin air.

"What the hell is that?" Gwen screamed.

Ianto looked at Jack for a moment before walking over to the box.

"It's called the TARDIS. That's Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It's a time machine." he said.

Gently he reached out and placed his hands against the smooth wood. Then he pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door. He stepped inside, feeling the TARDIS come to life. The rest of Torchwood followed him. Gwen took one look around and fainted. Owen stared for a moment before running outside. Tosh felt her legs turn to jelly and had to grip the metal railing when she saw the control panel in the middle of a room that, by rights, shouldn't be able to fit inside a small blue box. Both Jack and Ianto moved as if they owned the place. Ianto, because he really did own the place and Jack, because it was his normal style of walk. Both Tosh and Jack watched as Ianto, or the Doctor, as they would now have to call him, ran his hands along the control panel. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. Then he opened them

"It's been a very long time." he said softly to himself.

Then he turned and gave both Tosh and Jack the trademark manic grin that only the Doctor could do.

Tosh couldn't help it. She started to giggle. Next to her, she could see Jack grinning. 'Well, that's one thing about Torchwood' she thought to herself. 'You're never sure what's going to happen next'

>> >> 

Hold on to your hats. The last chapter will be up soon.

(You probably noted that Gwen and Owen don't do much in this chapter, or in any chapters really. The reason behind this is that I just dont like them. If you wanted them to have a bigger role then tough! I'm not doing it.)


	5. Chapter 5

Im really sorry to tell you that this is the last chapter of this story. In fact, this chapter was never going to be in this story at all. It started as a one shot but I couldn't work it to say everything I wanted to say so I cut it down a little and added it to this story. It is set at the ending of the Doctor Who episode 'Gridlock' just after the Face of Boa dies. (spoilers for the last episode of Doctor Who as well as the episode I already named.)

>> >> 

Many millions of years later.

The tenth Doctor stood over the Face of Boa. Its last words echoing in his head.

"You are not alone"

Slowly, the Doctor stood up and reached out for Martha's hand. Together, they left the building and the planet of New Earth.

Novice Hames stood over the body of her master. It was hard to believe that after so long, he was gone. After a while, she was aware of someone watching her. She turned. Standing at the door was a young man. He had dark hair and was wearing a black suit with a black overcoat. Slowly he walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"There is nothing more you can do here." he said. "Go on with your life."

"But my master?" she said.

"I'll take care of it." the young man replied. "I'll take care of everything."

Novice Hames was about to protest but she saw the look in the young mans eyes. She turned and walked out slowly. The young man watched her go. Then he walked over to the face, pulling out a huge military coat that he had tucked under his arm. He spread it over the face, before turning and standing by the window. His arms crossed against his chest, watching the city come to life. After a while there were soft footsteps behind him. Someone wrapped their arms around his hips.

"Thanks" said a voice in his ear.

The eleventh Doctor turned around.

"For what Jack?" he asked.

Behind him stood Jack Harkness, naked except for a military great coat.

"For coming back for me this time." Jack replied.

The Doctor shrugged and tried not to smile.

"What can I say? You just seem to keep pulling me in."

Jack laughed.

"Well, that's about it then. I'm done. My stories over." he said.

The Doctor shook his head.

"No. you've still got a lot of time to kill. Believe me. I know." he said.

He turned.

"Well? Are you coming?" he asked.

"Where?" Jack asked.

"Back to Torchwood of course." The Doctor called over his shoulder. "I promised Tosh I would take her to see the first official contact between humans and aliens."

"November 24th 2012?" Jack said almost to himself.

"That's the one." The Doctor replied.

He turned and walked off towards the TARDIS, waiting in the next room. Jack smiled to himself and followed the Doctor, ready for anything the universe could throw at him.

>> >> 

I feel a little light now. I had so much fun writing this story and now its finished. What am I going to do next? Well, I have a few ideas. Anyway, I know I always say this but thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed. You were all so nice and supportive.

Just one last thing. The date for first contact was made up (well duh!). What is really going to happen on that date is one of my friends will turn 22. She was really supportive of this story so I put it in to honor her.

Anyway, bye for now.


End file.
